SecretLoveAfair
by Josslynneshang
Summary: I live for gender swaps and Descendants. I also love Jay and Lonnie. So this is a descendants gender swap. Romance, and also parenthood.
1. AlmostFiveYears

_Maddox: Mal_

_Ethan: Evie _

_Josslynne: Jay_

_Caroline: Carlos_

_Bailey: Ben_

_Danielle: Doug_

_Liam: Lonnie_

_Jake: Jane_

_Aaron: Audrey_

_Chloe: Chad_

_Hey, guys so I LOVE Descendants but I also live for gender-swaps, so this is a gender-swap Descendants fanfiction. The main characters are Jay and Lonnie (Josslynne and Liam) and the rest are just supporting characters! That's all I think so leave a review, please. _

_\--_

**_Chapter 1 _**

_It's five years after Descendants 3. Everyone has graduated and are starting their own lives. Maddox and Bailey have just gotten married and Maddox became the King of Auradon. Caroline and Jake have also just gotten married, a month after Bailey and Maddox's wedding. Josslynne and Liam have been secretly dating for five years and no one except Caroline knows. Ethan and Danielle are still together and engaged. Aaron and Chloe got married right out of high school and no one has heard much from them. That's all. Now to the story. _

Josslynne woke up cuddled into someone's arms. The memories from the night before soon flooded into her mind. She remembered going back to her house. Liam, her boyfriend, coming back with her. Then everything went blank. "Good morning babe. How did you sleep?" Liam asked groggily. Josslynne rolled over. "Good. How about you?" she asked. He smiled. "Same. I can't believe that no one has figured out that we're together. We've been together for five years next week." he said. Josslynne smiled. Five years. She couldn't believe it. She truly believed she was the luckiest girl in the world. He kissed her cheek and went into the bathroom. She got up and dressed and headed down to the kitchen. She put on a pot of coffee. "Want a cup?" she asked when Liam came into the kitchen. "Sure," he said. They drank their coffee and made small talk until they heard a knock at the door. "I'll get it," Liam said as he got up to get the door. He opened the door to find Ethan standing there. "Hey, Ethan! What brings you here?" Liam asked. Ethan smirked. "I could ask you the same thing. But I have more crucial matters to deal with so I'm not going to." Ethan said as he stepped inside. Liam shook his head and walked back upstairs to finish getting read. He walked into the kitchen where Josslynne was scrolling through her phone. She looked up and saw him. "Hey E! What's up? I thought you were with Danielle this weekend?" Josslynne said as Ethan sat down across from her. He sighed. "I was. We got into a fight. I was hoping we could talk?" he asked. She looked concerned. "Of course. But quick question, why didn't you go to Maddox? Or Caroline?" she asked. He rolled his eyes. "Queen Obviously Cute and Dragon Breath our still on their honeymoon and so are Paw Prints and Wand Boy. You're all that's left," he said as if it was obvious. She rolled her eyes. "Gee thanks," she muttered under her breath. He kept going. "Anyways. She said she wanted to tell my mom about us and I told her that it was a bad idea. But she kept insisting. And I had to keep telling her no. But she wouldn't take no for an answer. So we video chatted my mom and she basically disowned me. I told her we shouldn't have called her. She said that she just wanted her kid's grandma to know their grandmother. I looked at her as if she was crazy. I asked her if she was serious and she said she was. And then she said she didn't know if she could be a mom. I said I couldn't be a dad since I never even had one. We both said some things and now I'm here." he said. Josslynne just stared at him. "Hold up, she's pregnant?" she said in astonishment. "Yes, that's what I said. Weren't you listening? Anyways what should I do?" he asked. She stared at him. "Not sit here complaining. Go talk to her! Tell her you'll get through it together it something sappy. You seem to be good at that. But first, give her an hour or two to cool off so that she can think about this. She's scared. I know I would be to. But I don't even have a boyfriend so..." Josslynne said. Ethan smirked. "So you and Liam aren't dating? So why is there a hickey on your neck and his coffee mug here?" he asked knowingly. She sighed. "Ugh fine. You caught me. But no one else except Caroline knows. So not a word." Josslynne relented. Ethan smiled. "How long have you been dating?" he asked. She smiled. "Next week will be out five year anniversary. I can't wait." Josslynne said. Ethan gaped. "Five years? Since graduation? You've kept this a secret for five years?! Since graduation?How?" he asked. She shrugged. "I don't know. But I can say that it's been the best five years of my life." she said dreamily. He smiled at her. "Someone has it bad." he teased. She laughed. "Okay, I have to go get ready. You should go. Talk to her and remember during a pregnancy a girl's emotions can be out of control so be careful." she advised. They hugged and he left. Liam came back a few minutes later. "I told him. They deserve to know. We should tell them. I mean five years is a really big secret don't you think?" she asked. He smiled and kissed her temple. " Couldn't agree more.

_All right! That was chapter 1! What did you guys think? Let me know! Some of the chapters will be shorter than some because I try not to drag on forever. Let me know what you think will happen to Danielle and Ethan!_

**_Next time: Josslynne gets two wonderful surprises. Caroline, Jake, Maddox, and Bailey all return from their honeymoon. _**


	2. TwoBigSurprises

_**In this chapter, Josslynne gets two big surprises. **_

_**\--**_

The following week Ethan had yet to tell anyone about her and Liam. Which she was grateful for. They decided once they knew it would last for a good time that they would tell everyone. She felt incredibly guilty after she told Caroline because they promised no one would know. Caroline had been trying to convince her of telling the gang but she refused. They decided that they were going to tell the gang. They all got together after all the newly-weds had gotten back. They decided to tell them then. They were all at Castle Beast for dinner. "Okay, guys. I have something I want to say." Liam said standing up. All attention turned to him. Everyone looked at him wondering what he was going to say. But Caroline and Ethan looked like they knew what was about to happen. "I have a girlfriend." he said. Bailey looked happy. "Finally someone will take you off our hands." she teased. "Who's the lucky girl?" Maddox asked. Josslynne stood up. "Me." she said. This caused an outburst. "What?!" "Since when?!" were all things that were said. "SHUT UP!" Caroline yelled. Everyone stopped talking at once. "Thank you. Let them explain before you all go into hysterics." she said. They all looked back to Josslynne and Liam. "Thank you, Caroline, " Josslynne said. "As we were saying, we've actually been dating since graduation." This caused Maddox to stand up. He walled over to Liam. Everyone took a step back and held their breath. Josslynne was ready to step in at any point. As was Ethan and Caroline. Everyone looked relieved when Maddox stuck his hand out for Liam to shake. Liam smiled and shook his hand. "And because today is technically or five year anniversary, I have a surprise for Josslynne." he said and went to go get something. He called everyone into the other room. When she walked in, Josslynne gasped. There was Liam, on one knee, with a little box in hand. Everyone was astounded. First, they find out that two of their best friends had been dating for five years without them knowing, and now those two friends were about to get engaged. Possibly. "Josslynne ever since I met you I knew you were special. After I saw you fight at Pirates Bay, I knew you were a keeper. Even though we went to Cotillion together and had a blast I was still unsure of how to ask you out. You ended up making the first move as you usually do. You care about people and you like helping. You remind me a lot of my mom. Okay, that's a little weird. What I meant was, I always wanted to go out with you and when you gave me a chance I was over the moon. And we continued for five years and it's been the best five years of my life. I can't imagine spending the rest of my life without you. Josslynne Almyra Jost, will you do the honors and marry me?" he finished. Josslynne stared at him for a moment before coming back to reality. "...Yes! Yes, I'll marry you!" she said. Everyone cheered. There were hugs and congratulations. "Your middle name is Almyra?" Bailey asked when she was hugging her. Josslynne laughed. "Actually I don't know but my Aunt Nasira always called me that so that is what we always said my middle name was." she said. Bailey nodded.

\--

A few days later...

A few days later Josslynne had begun feeling sick. She didn't think anything of it. But Caroline did. "Josslynne are you sure you're okay? This is the third time you've thrown up. This can't just be a cold." she said. Josslynne looked at her. "I'm fine. I promise." Josslynne returned. She came out of the bathroom and laid down on her bed. She picked up her phone and opened it. She got a notification from her girl calendar. She hadn't had her period yet. She was supposed to have had it three weeks ago. And she didn't have one last month either. She hadn't noticed. She sat up fast. A little too fast. Caroline looked up at her. "You good? You need me to get the trash can?" she asked concerned. Josslynne shook her head. This made Caroline even more worried. "I missed my period. This month and last." Josslynne said. That was all Caroline needed to hear. She texted the girls and told them to come to Josslynne's. She specifically asked Bailey to bring some pregnancy tests. Bailey was the first to speak as they say in silence in Josslynne's room. She had taken three different brands of tests and they were waiting for the results. "When can we look?" she asked. "The instructions said after five minutes. We have one minute left." Josslynne responded. They sat in silence for a few more seconds and then no one makes a move to look. "Do you want someone to look for you?" Caroline asked reaching for the tests. Josslynne grabbed her hand. "No. I have to do it myself." she announced. She reached for these tests and flipped them at the same time. She looked at them and felt a single tear roll down her face. Caroline noticed this. "What do they say?" she asked, although she knew the answer. "Postitive." answered Josslynne. And no one spoke for a while.

_**And that is Chapter Two! Hope you guys enjoyed and leave ideas for me because I'm always open for ideas! **_


	3. A Tragic Loss

**_In this chapter, Liam gets some great news while Danielle and Ethan get some bad news. _**

In case you were wondering, they told Liam's parents about their engagement the day after so they already know and are up to speed.

Josslynne had yet to tell Liam about the pregnancy. She was doing a good job of hiding it. Or so she thought. Liam had suspected something was up when she refused a drink after work one day. And he didn't miss a beat to mention it. "Okay, what's up with you? You never miss a drink. Are you okay?" he asked. Josslynne shook her head. "I need to tell you something and you have to promise me that you won't freak out. But before I tell you, I need to go get something." she said. This made him worry. "Why? Are you okay?" he called as she ran into the other room. She came back a few seconds later. She sat back down next to him. She handed him the pregnancy test. He stared at it for a few moments. "Are you serious?" he asked. She nodded. "Josslynne that's amazing!" he said as he hugged her. She smiled, grateful that he had taken it so well. While they were hugging Josslynne's phone rang. She ran to grab it. "Hello?" she answered. It was Ethan on the other line. "Hey, Josslynne. We're at the hospital come when you can." he said. Josslynne frowned. "Why? What's wrong, is it, Danielle?" she says? "Yes, it has something to do with the baby. Just come when you can." he said and hung up. She walked back into the room. "Grab your keys. Dani is in the hospital." she said as she went to grab her purse. A few minutes later they left for the hospital.

\--

They rushed in to see Maddox, Bailey, Caroline, and Jake in the waiting room. "Do we know what's happening?" Josslynne asked. "We think something had happened to the baby." Caroline said. Danielle and Ethan had told everyone about the baby a few days after Josslynne and Liam had gotten engaged. Ethan came into the waiting room as soon as she said that. He has an upset look on his face. "Is she okay?" Bailey asked. A tear dripped down his face. "She is. However the baby, uh, didn't make it." he said and lost it. Josslynne and Maddox looked at each other and then at Caroline. "Can I go see her?" Bailey asked. Ethan nodded and Bailey left. Ethan sat down next to Caroline as she took him in her arms. Maddox sat down next to him. " It is all going to be okay." Maddox said. Josslynne sat at his feet. The AK's stepped back to give the VK's their moment. They held each other as Ethan cried. After a few hours, everyone had left including Dani and Ethan. When Josslynne and Liam got home, Liam could tell something was wrong with Josslynne. "What's wrong?" he asked as they laid down. Josslynne sighed. " It's just, what if that happens to us? What if we lose our baby?" she asked with tears in her eyes. Liam took her in his arms. "That's not going to happen. And even if it does I'll be right here, the whole time." he said as she began to lightly cry. "Promise?" she asked as she began to fall asleep. "Promise." he said. And with that he fell asleep.

**_So that happened. Next time: Josslynne and Liam tell the gang that she's pregnant. _**


End file.
